Clarity
by Caliber13
Summary: Bo comes racing into the "crack shack" in hysterics searching for Kenzi but instead finds Tamsin. Bo is confused about her life and doesn't know what to do. She's questioning what's happening with Rainer and lost with where to go now. Tamsin's there and finally takes Bo's advice of 'going for it' and putting her heart out there.


Bo came busting in through the door to her crack shack.

"Kenzi? KENZ!" Bo yelled as she frantically looked around for the human.

"She's spending some time with Val.." Tamsin said as she walked in to the kitchen from the stairs.

Bo whipped her head around shocked to hear the Valkyrie's voice.

"T-Tamsin?" Bo said as she rushed over to the blonde throwing her arms around her, though stunned, Tamsin reciprocated the embrace.

"Bo.. What's wrong.." Tamsin asked as she pulled back looking in to the brunette's tear filled eyes.

"I just.. I can't do this anymore.. Hale DIED.. I've been off with Rainer and I just.. Tamsin I don't know what is happening to my life anymore.. I'm scared and I don't know what to do.." Bo cried as she felt her knees shaking.

"Hey.. Shhhh.. It's okay.. Come here.. I've got you" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo back in and hugged her. Bo sobbed on Tamsin's shoulder and the Valkyrie felt her heart breaking as she realized how much pain Bo was in. Tamsin felt Bo's knees shaking, so she quickly leaned down and grabbed behind Bo's knees and picked her up. Bo was shocked at the gesture but simply wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde's neck and continued to cry.

Tamsin moved slowly as she carried Bo up the stairs to her old bedroom. The Valkyrie walked slowly to the bed and gently laid Bo down and climbed into the bed and slid her arm around Bo's neck allowing the Succubus to lay her head on Tamsin's chest and continue to cry. Tamsin brought her other arm around and laid it on Bo's hips. Bo squeezed the blonde tighter and hugged her.

It had been weeks since Bo felt this safe in someone's arms. With Rainer, Lauren and Dyson.. Bo had felt so confused, so lost, so empty.

"Talk to me Bo.. What's going on.." Tamsin asked in a sweet soft voice.

"I don't know Tamsin.. I know that my 'destiny' or whatever is suppose to be with Rainer and yeah he's gorgeous and fun to look at but.. When I kiss him I feel so empty.. Then Lauren's off doing God knows what with Evony and I just.. Then there's Dyson and I know he loves me but it's like I can't love him back.. I've been so consumed with my life I completely shut Kenzi out and now she's going through hell and the man she loves.. the man she was going to marry is dead and it's all my fault.. I should have let you kill him that day I came and found you with him.. God Tamsin it's just all hitting me so damn hard and I don't know what to do.. With Rainer it's like I want to believe that it's true love and destiny but something just doesn't feel right.. And I don't know what it is.." Bo cried as she kept her head buried in Tamsin's chest.

Tamsin sat there stunned at everything she had just heard. She knew there were so many things she needed to tell Bo.. She just didn't know where to start.

"Bo.. Something isn't right with you and Rainer.. Although everyone thinks he's evil.. And I won't lie.. I do have my suspicions about his intentions but if he IS the bad guy, I'll be the first one there to fight by your side. I'm going to help you make this right. WE are going to make things right Bo. I've got you and I'm here and I promise you I'm not going anywhere… If you don't feel the love and passion you know should be there when you kiss him.. Then you need to take a step back and think about who your destiny is and who your one true love is. Whether it's a spell or some mind control bullshit.. This thing with Rainer is something you have to look deep inside your heart and decide if it's worth all this.. If he's worth your heart and soul.. If he's worth your family.."

Bo felt her heart drop as she remembered what Dyson said. Dyson had told her if Rainer WAS the bad guy like he thought then he wasn't going to be able to help her.. But here was Tamsin, someone she used to hate.. Offering to stand beside her and fight with her. Before Bo could speak, Tamsin continued to talk.

"Lauren is off with the Morrigan but you can't focus on that. Lauren is in a different place in her life and right now you can't put your mind and focus on someone who isn't going to try as hard for you.. It's putting your heart through a war that you aren't ready or capable of dealing with. You deserve better than the emotional hell Lauren is putting you through. Hale's dead and it hurts like hell for all of us.. Especially Kenzi and I know you feel guilty you haven't been around more but at the end of the day Kenzi is your sister and that girl loves YOU before everyone else. You may not have been around a lot in the past but you have the opportunity to be there for her now. Don't waste that Bo. Kenzi's doing better, she's spending time with Hale's family and focusing on celebrating his life and remembering all the glorious moments. She's going to need you from here on out so forget the guilt from your past and try your damnedest to be that support pillar she needs NOW. You can do this.. You and Kenzi are family and nothing will ever change that.." Tamsin said as she squeezed Bo tighter feeling the Succubus's body tremble..

"You're at a point in your life now where you're frantically searching for answers and scraping to piece things together. You've shut us all out lately.. But you have a pure and genuine heart Bo. You're trying to protect us all.. But you can't do it alone.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

Bo took a minute and looked up at the blonde. "Tamsin.. How is it I come in a hysterical mess and you know just what to say to calm every fear I have.."

Tamsin gave a faint smirk, "Because I pay more attention than people give me credit for. I'm an outsider in this group Bo.. Or at least I was.. I'm not like everyone else.. I don't see this situation as you abandoning everyone. I've gotten to know you better than that. I've been in many difficult situations in my many lifetimes. I've made horrible choices.. I know how things like this scratch and claw at your heart. You feel alone and you just want answers and things to make sense.. But they won't and it's hard. You have to rely on the strength of others and that's so hard because you don't want anyone getting hurt because of you.. But you can't do all this alone Bo. You can't keep everything bottled in because it'll drive you to insanity.. And sorry Succulette.. You're too cute for the crazy house"

Bo chuckled as she kept her eyes on the blonde. "Just when I think you couldn't surprise me anymore.. You do this.. Ever since your rebirth it's a new you.. The old Tamsin would have made fun of me for crying and been a bitch.. But you, the _real_ you.. Carried me upstairs, cuddled with me in bed, and told me everything my heart needed to hear.."

"I bet I could surprise you more.. Just probably not in a good way.." Tamsin said as she frowned and looked away.

Bo looked at her completely confused, "what do you mean…"

Tamsin took a long deep breath. "You're probably going to hate me but I might as well be honest with you.. The other night.. After you talked to me about Rainer and how you sometimes just have to go for your feelings.. I got kinda.. I don't know.. Down I guess? So I went and met up with Dyson for drinks. He was giving me the recap on your talk with him and I guess feeling so damn lonely and seeing how alone he was I kissed him.. He kissed back and started to pull me in tightly and raise my jacket.. Things started to get heated and passionate.. But I stopped him.. I pulled away, told him sorry and I left.. I know he's your wolf and I'm sorry that I kissed him, but I thought you should hear this from me. I know you're probably pissed and it's totally understandable.."

Bo sat there for a minute.. Looking at the blonde who wasn't even looking at her.. Bo sat there feeling her anger rise.. "I'm not pissed.. I'm jealous…"

"I figured you would be and Bo I swear it will NEVER happen again, I don't know what came over me I was drinking and i don't know.. Me and alcohol then the damn wolf pup looked just as sappy and alone as I did and then Acacia told me when we were out I needed to stop crushing on people I'd never get and I should settle down and pop out wolf pups or some shit and I was just so.." Before Tamsin could finish her long rant Bo spoke up.

"No.. Tamsin.. I'm not jealous that YOU kissed HIM and that you got to make out with Dyson.. I'm jealous that HE got to kiss YOU.. it's like I imagine him touching you and.. I wanna break his paws.." Bo said as she kept staring at the blonde. Tamsin's head slowly turned to face the Succubus.

"Wait.. What? You're jealous of HIM.. Like you don't wanna succu-kill me and drain my chi.. I figured you'd want to beat the hell out of me.." Tamsin asked in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah.. No.. I want to beat the hell out of him for getting all touchy feely with you.. I don't know.. It's weird.. It's like I picture him kissing you and it.. I don't know.." Bo said as she scrunched her brow.

"Why would you care if someone kisses me.." Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know.. I didn't think I would.. But hearing it.. I just.." Bo sat there looking into those blue eyes, "why were you upset and down after you and I talked.. Why did you feel the need to go drink and kiss Dyson? What made you that upset?"

"You.. Hearing you talk about your destiny and feelings with Rainer.. It sucks Bo.." Tamsin said as she looked into the brown eyes that melted her soul.

"Why?" Bo asked her quickly.

"You _really_ do suck at reading people.." Tamsin said with a chuckle as Bo raised an eyebrow still confused. "Remember what you said about with your feelings.. Sometimes you just have to go for it?"

"Yeah.." Bo asked as she watched the blonde closely.

"Well this is me.. going for it.." Tamsin said softly as she brought her hand up to Bo's cheek and gently touched her. The Valkyrie slowly leaned forward and softly kissed Bo's lips. Tamsin expected Bo to pull back, yank away, smack her.. Hell anything. But instead she felt Bo's lips slowly moving against her and she felt the Succubus sit up and lean deeper into the kiss. The blonde felt her heart flutter as her lips moved with Bo's. The kiss was so surreal, there was so much passion, such a spark.. They had kissed several times but this.. This was different.

Tamsin slowly pulled back, making sure to let her lips linger.

"I'm sorry Bo.. I just.. With whatever is coming our way.. I had to do that.." Tamsin said as she set there inches away from the brunette.

Bo's eyes slowly opened and the brunette smiled. "Don't apologize.. Don't ever apologize for kissing me.. Tamsin.. That.. That was what my kisses with Rainer were missing.. That kiss.. I felt more in that kiss than I have with Rainer, Lauren or Dyson.. That was.. Wow.." Bo said as she grinned.

"What.." Tamsin replied in disbelief.

Bo took a deep breath and smiled as she scrunched her brow, "Tamsin whatever that kiss was.. It's like everything just became clear.. Rainer.. I don't love him.. God what the hell.. Where the hell has my mind been.."

"So hold up.. are you saying that my kiss totally made you come back to sane Bo? Because if you're messing with me I'll totally go full Valkyrie on you.." Tamsin said as she watched Bo just smiling.

Bo leaned forward kissing the blonde again, but with more passion. Bo slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth and slowly brushed her tongue against the Valkyrie's. Tamsin couldn't breath. Whatever was happening between them was nothing short of sheer power. Bo leaned back and pulled some chi from Tamsin. As she broke the chi flow, Bo stopped as she panted. Tamsin smiled as she saw a huge smile cross Bo's face.

"Tamsin it's you.." Bo said as she started to feel tears well.

"Wait what? What's me? What did I do? Cause I swear the last screw up I had was the whole Dyson kiss thing.." Tamsin said as her face went back to total confusion.

Bo chuckled at how adorable the Valkyrie was. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling right now. It was like her life had been a movie that she couldn't control and she was simply sitting in the audience watching her world crumble but that kiss.. That kiss turned everything around. Bo had ben searching for this.. For this type of love.. But she NEVER thought it would be from Tamsin.

"It's you Tamsin.. You're my destiny.." Bo said in a soft tone as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the blonde's. The Valkyrie had no words. She had stood beside Bo, loved her and supported her unconditionally but now Bo was finally opening up to her. Bo was kissing her.. Not to feed, not because they were in a drunken Yule loop.. But kissing her passionately.

"You've always been my destiny Bo.." Tamsin said in-between her kiss with the Succubus.

"The Una Mens.. The Wanderer.. Rainer.. Everyone tried to keep me from you.. They fought to put us against each other.. Everyone kept us apart because they knew that you're the one I'm suppose to be with.. It's you Tamsin.." Bo said again as she smiled and leaned back down gently kissing the blonde on her soft lips.


End file.
